Life Uncertain
by Paches08
Summary: A joyous occasion quickly turns into a tragedy. Jaejoong/Junsu minor HoMin. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

In case you were wondering, YunHo and ChangMin are also married. ChangMin is an intern at the hospital YunHo and JunSu were admitted to.

**September 19**

**Well this is just like him. Late yet AGAIN! **

**I'm pacing in our living room waiting for him to pull-up in the driveway. It's always like this. He's never on time for anything. I'm dressed with gift and the invitation in hand. All I can to do now is wait for JaeJoong. I glance at the clock on the wall above the television. I sigh. If he pulls up now we'll make it just in time to see the bride walk down the aisle. Luckily I thought ahead, I called YunHo earlier this morning and asked to come over and pick me up. Knowing JaeJoong would not get here on time. I will not miss my best friend's wedding. Chun will not let me forget it. I hear a car pull up and from the window I see that it's YunHo. I reach the door just as he starts knocking. I grab an umbrella just as I open the door to see he's soaked just in that short distance from his car to the front door.**

**"WOW! I didn't realize it was raining this heavily" I say in greeting.**

**"Yeah, you ready to go?" YunHo asks with a tight smile and takes the gift from my hands.**

**"Yes," I say locking and closing the door. "Do you think I the rain will lighten up while we're on our way to the church?" I ask warily.**

**"Course it will." YunHo says taking the umbrella from me and holding over both our heads. I nod and we head for his car as quickly as my belly will allow me to. **

**""""""""**

**JaeJoong curses under his breath for the nth time stuck in barely even moving traffic. He completely lost track of time back at the office. Now he's trying to hurry to the church since JunSu text him earlier saying he's got YunHo to drive him. He curses once again. Well at least it's stopped raining for the time being. **

**""""""""**

**I just sent JaeJoong a text telling him that YunHo will take me to the church. Knowing him he's probably, still at the, just realizing the time. I sigh and rub my belly. In just three short weeks Joongie and I will be the proud parents of two beautiful babies. The sound of YunHo chuckling catches my attention. I turn and look at him questioningly.**

**"What?" I say still rubbing my belly. He keeps his concentration on the road, because the heavy rain, when he specks. **

**"I wonder if Min would mind having children." Now it's my turn to chuckle. **

**"Somehow I can't see Min walking around with a huge belly. Furthermore, the concept of using ChangMin and children the same sentence sounds way too weird." We both laugh at that. Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires and horn catches our attention. I turn towards my side window and a blinding light is all I see before everything goes blank. **

**""""""""""**

**After a few more minutes of waiting, traffic finally starts moving again. Once JaeJoong is on his way again, getting closer to the cause of the jam, his phone begins to ring. Thinking it was JunSu, he quickly answers the phone, but on the other end is a worried ChangMin.**

**"Have you spoken to YunHo or JunSu?" ChangMin asks in a slightly panicked voice. **

**"I got a text from Su a while ago. Shouldn't they be there by now?" JaeJoong said feeling panic slowly over take him. **

**"I know, but that's the problem…" That was all JaeJoong registers as time seems to come to a stop. On the other side of the road was an over turned vehicle all too familiar to JaeJoong: YunHo's. **

**""""""""""""""**

**September 22**

**JaeJoong stands silently over the crib of his health baby daughter. He stares down at her, with tearful eyes and a solemn heart, too afraid to tough her in fear she may break. ChangMin hesitates once he enters the nursery to see JaeJoong standing over the crib.**

**"How's YunHo?" JaeJoong says in a low, strained voice, his eyes not leaving his daughter's sleeping form. ChangMin frowns slightly as he makes way up to the JaeJoong. **

**"The doctor says YunHo's going to be fine," ChangMin pauses before adding; "he'll be discharged in a couple of days." ChangMin then looks pointedly at JaeJoong, who gives a slow nod of his head. Silence fills the nursery. ChangMin glances down at the sleeping girl when she starts to stir. A sad smile appears on his face. Trough this whole tragedy, she seems be the only one undamaged by it, yet; her younger brother, who died yesterday, was not as lucky. **

**"You should go home. I'll still be here till early morning." ChangMin says after a few minutes of silence. JaeJoong finally looks up at ChangMin for the first time since he's stepped in. **

**"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" JaeJoong says with a sense of hope and sadness.**

**"I'm sorry, but that's up to JunSu to decide." ChangMin says feeling tears trying to make their way to the surface. JaeJoong nods again and stares at his daughter. **


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl looked at her mommy with sadness and longing. It was late on a Saturday morning. She and he daddy had already visited her older brother at the cemetery. She did not feel as happy and as excited as she usually felt when meeting her mommy; though, she did try to look as though she was.

It was all for her daddy's sake but he was too wrapped in his own thoughts to notice if she was or wasn't upset. The conversation she overheard a few days ago amongst her uncles and daddy won't leave her. She really didn't want to think of what would happen if her daddy really did give up on her mommy. She finally stopped speaking altogether giving up the pretense of being seemingly happy and just sat looking sadly at her mother lying still on the bed as if he was only asleep.

JaeJoong did not notice how quiet the room had gotten. He was too deep in thought on the decision he knew-but dreaded- that he would have to make. He did want to do it but last night Changmin and Yunho stopped to have a talk he knew he was never ready to have. Ever.

_"Do you want her to lose __**both**__ her parents?!"_

That was the outburst from Changmin at one point when the conversation turned even more heated. Changmin's husband, Yunho, stepped closer to Changmin ready to restrain him if the taller man tried to jump on the eldest in the room. Jaejoong had stood there with his eyes wide taken aback by the outburst from his brother. He felt his fist curl into fists angry with himself and the truth of Changmin's words. Junsu was he life or _**had been**_ his life according to Changmin. He and Junsu had been together for almost fifteen years; despite the last five of those years were with Junsu being in a coma. He has too much love for his husband for him to let him die. And letting his husband starve to death seemed to be a cruel way to have the love of his life die. He understood his younger brother's concern he really did but he had already lost his son. _**Wasn't that enough?**_ The part time job he had along with his other full-time job made sure he had enough money to cover the cost of Junsu's hospital care. He was also doing a good job of raising his daughter just fine with it just being him… _**for now.**_

It took him a few minutes to realise that he could no longer hear his daughter having a lively, though very one-sided, conversation with the man lying on the bed. He turned from the window he was perched against and noticed she was patting the man's hair gently almost as if she were afraid she'd disrupt him if she did anything more. The grief that was evident on his daughter's face made it hard for him to hold back his tears and the lump forming that in his throat.

He had noticed the change her demeanor a few days ago early one morning when _**he**_ was the one that had to wake _**her**_ up, but he chose to say nothing about it. Even during the drive to the cemetery and then to the hospital she seemed a little subdued then. Jaejoong felt like a sharp pain was spreading throughout his chest at the realization of the toll this was now having on his daughter. He walked over to where his daughter was seated and took her other hand in his. They both walked silently through the building towards the exit. Jaejoong had tears once again blur his vision as he realised the tough choice he was about to make. Sometime soon, he would have to talk with Junsu's doctor about removing Junsu's feeding tube.

The little girl turned to look at her mommy one last time before the exited the room, silently pleading for him to wake. She looked up at her daddy's face hoping that he would give the other man as long as her mommy needed to find his way back to them.


End file.
